


tsvety

by agentofcarter (izzimb)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-TWS, florist!AU, i'm not digging them as florists really, kind of, pre-recovery!bucky, so this is how i deal with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzimb/pseuds/agentofcarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where The Captain and Soldat communicate through flowers. Also the one where Clint has allergies and Bruce drinks a lot of tea. Thor is enraptured by floral symbolism.<br/>--<br/>This is an alphabetical narrative (if there's actually a word for this, please tell me), so every chapter has a flower starting with a letter (sorry there's no a & b), and the next chapter is a flower that succeeds the previous alphabetically. If you followed that, or if you didn't, it means chapter 1 is "carnation" and chapter 2 is "daffodil". Etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tsvety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaklusmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaklusmos/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> carnation (red): admiration; an aching heart

The Captain nudged over the foot-tall pile of rubble beside his foot, as his eyes had just picked up a glimpse of color in the bleak aftermath of...whatever had just ripped through the countryside of Poland. Beneath the crumbled stone lay a vividly red carnation. It was so bright against the debris and the destruction around it that it may as well have been dyed with blood.

"What is it, Cap?" Clint's voice is dry. He needs to be hydrated, and quickly. Still, Cap's attention can't be torn away from the dilapidated flower.

"It appears to be a flower. How well preserved it was! Given this wreckage," Thor muses. "A message, I presume it is."

"Message? Thor, no one converses  _florally_ ," Tony barks through his suit. The mask retracts and Cap glances over to the scoffing man. "We're standing over the wreckage of a castle. There was interior decor for the tourists."

"There are no flowers beside it," Natasha observes. "No one would decorate with a lone flower. Besides, do you see the condition of that thing? There's no way it survived this devastation. It's been planted."

 

Steve still hadn't spoken. He twirled the fresh stem between his fingers. Something,  _someone,_  was trying to say something. Thor was right. It was a message. He gripped the stem and began walking toward the rendezvous point. The team followed silently behind him.

 

* * *

 

"JARVIS, what's this flower symbolize?" he asked the ceiling later that night.

"The carnation typically symbolizes love, Sir. Alternatively, it may symbolize admiration." The AI paused noticeably. "Or an aching heart, Sir."

Steve cracked a smile. "You holding something back, J?"

"Hardly, Sir."

"What time is it, J?"

"A quarter to three in the morning, Sir. I would advise going to sleep, as team debrief begins at 0800 hours."

"Sure, sure."

 

Steve rolled over and left the flower at the foot of the bed before tucking his blankets around himself. Admiration or an aching heart. Steve's eyes fluttered shut with memories shuffling in his mind:

A red flower, dark hair, blood, and a red star.

Suddenly, Steve couldn't fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people like florist AUs but I'm not digging it so much. kudos/comments/subscriptions por favor/s'il vous plaît. i love you/te amo/je t'aime. :)


End file.
